UberHaxorNova
James 'Nova' Wilson, Jr. is a Youtube commentator, mainly known for his rather inappropriate gags, according to him, "being a jerk" and for raging. He has, however, shown softer sides.He also is one of the main Creatures,a group of commentators known to play various games togheter. Nova also has a second channel called "NovaPipeBomb" which is currently only being used for wrestling videos. 'Bio' Nova started out making various Machinima videos on his channel in 2008 along with some short Let's Play videos of various games. He went on a small hiatus (roughly 2 months) while waiting for a new computer. Upon his return, he began posting videos on Machinima Respawn, which had just started. He soon started making commentaries, both for his channel and Machinima. Eventually the focus of his channel changed from machinima to commentaries on a whole. Not long after, he began doing a solo playthrough of Dead Rising 2, which turned into a multiplyer walkthrough featuring Sp00nerism. For the months to follow, he and Sp00n did various multiplayer series as well as continuing with solo videos. He also began making multiplayer videos with other Machinima makers and commentators, some also known as the Creatures, and soon became an official Creature himself. James' videos used to have an intro, in which his creature walked across his YouTube name and then it pooped on it, but more recently, he has simply been using artwork or 'title cards' also called thumbnails. Excerpts From The Chronicles Of Nova A lot of people get confused when talking about the young James, stories of him going to school and playing in the park like normal kids are often used to tone down the actual facts of his life before creating Youtube videos. Early in his life James lived with his parents, a Circus midget and Bearded Lady, as part of a travelling circus that went from town to town spreading enjoyment to all the young children and their families. James was raised well-mannered, and honorable. He would often be seen handing fairy floss to orphans and homeless people free of charge. Then something changed. The Circus was losing customers. Families no longer wished to take their children to see James' father be mangled by the lion, and no one was interested in his mother's beard. This upset James immensely. One day over his dinner of bread and cheese he turned to his mother and said “ Dearest Mother, tomorrow I shall go to the city, to see why the people no longer wish to come to the circus.” His mother looked grimly at him and forbid him to ever go near the city, “Wicked and terrible things live there.” She told him. That night James packed his bag with a few mementos and supplies and after sneaking quietly past his snoring mother who was passed out at the table, he ducked out of the tent and headed off to the city. Within 5 minutes, James had himself a steady job as a Hotdog vender, a car and a nice flat overlooking the town. But James didn’t mind the view for it reminded him of when the circus packed up to move on. Now you may find it strange that James at the age of 5 had his drivers' license, but stranger things were afoot. While stopping to fill up gas one day he noticed the price had gone up. This displeased him greatly, and after researching what was going on, he walked from the gas station all the way to the Arabian desert to kick the Arabian Prime Minister in the nuts. Where it not for the countless eye witnesses and television crews covering the story, many would not believe it to be true, but then a mere 5 days later James arrived back at the gas station carrying behind him a cargo container filled with crude oil that he had received by the Arabians in hopes that he would not impregnate all their females. By the Age of 20, James' life had dropped in quality drastically. He no longer had his job as a hotdog vendor, he had a mortgage, 3 kids, an alcoholic, abusive wife and a drug addiction to horse tranquilizers. Long gone was the James raised by the circus, now in his place was the angry young man who would push old people down stairs, punch babies and start fights with dustbins for looking at him wrong. This dramatic decline also included many stints in rehab with Lindsay Lohan, Nicole Ritchie, and twice with Charlie Sheen. It is allso claimed that he was the one that gave Britney Spears her crew cut. These were some of James' darkest times, but soon after one of his failed attempts to start his own space station, James came to what he called his awakening. Waking up one day on the side of the road covered in what looked like half eaten pineapples, broken beer bottles and 16 plucked chickens James realised it was time to get his life back in order. What followed was the montage of all montages, and in a matter of a few short scenes, James had cured cancer, brought peace to the Middle East and now made and uploaded videos on the internet. Life it seemed had given James another chance. Currently Ongoing Games These are games that Nova is currently uploading. 'Main Channel' These are games that James is Currently uploading videos with on his Main Channel. *Nonsensical Saints Row w/ Sp00nerism *Happy Wheels *Minecraft - Craft Crossing *Minecraft - The Ex-Communicated w/ SSoHPKC and xXSlyFoxHoundXx *Half Life 2 Synergy w/ Kootra & ZeRoyalViking *The Darkness Co-op Vendettas Campaign w/ Sp00nerism *Until I Rage: Super Meat Boy ''Machinima'' *Greatest Knife Kill That Didn't Kill *The Amazing Rescue *The Greatest Modern Warfare 2 Patch That Didn't Patch *Mother's Day: Grudge Match *A World Turning Series *The Kiddy Corner 'Nova Pipe Bomb' *WWE 12: Road to Wrestlemania Catchphrases and Quotes *"Suck my butt!" *"I call Machinima and get them to fire you!" *"You're/Ya damn right!" *"You broke the rules!" *"What's going on over here?" generally with a psuedo-Brooklyn accent on the word "here". *"Nab it on up." *"Do it for me!" *"I beat dat ass!" *"GODDAMN IT!" (Used mostly during rage videos) *"LITTLE BOY!" (Used in Happy Wheels) *"Excuse me! EXCUSE ME!" *"Makes my butt wet!" *"Notch... NOTCH, YOU SON OF A BITCH!" and "Fix the damn ladders, Notch!" *"Gimme dat..." *"Fuck the world!" (Used in Happy Wheels when the character tears his own leg off and throws it.) *"Wiggle your niblets!" (Used in Happy Wheels) *"There's a whore in my hot tub!" *I'M TAKING A FUCKING SHIT! LEAVE ME ALONE" (In the first creature house tour) *"HEY! ... HURRY THE FUCK UP WE GOTTA GO!" (at Gassy in the first PO box trip video) *I'm a dick! (First PO box trip video) *Do you guys like chicken pot pie? *Hey no one cares man! (Shouted during Seamus's first PO box opening video) *NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! Trivia *Nova has the most subscribers out of all the Creatures, with SSoHPKC and SlyFoxHound close behind. *When James first started, his voice sounded much deeper. This was because of a program called Screaming Bee and a lack of "seriousness" in his commentaries. *Although he has failed to complete many games which he has played, Kootra has famously not completed many more, including series that he had created for Machinima. *Nova is the one that says "copyright" the most. *He likes poop jokes. *His ringtone is the Yoshi's Story theme. *James is allergic to crab as stated in his 404 Challenge special with Sp00n. *His original skin wasn't the Cookie Monster we know him as today. It was actually Chuck Greene, from Dead Rising 2. *Nova is afraid of goats. *He has snorted Fun Dip, twice. (The second one being during the 24 hour Creature stream.) *He was the first in the Creature House and chose the "Pink Room", But later changed his mind due to a too low temperature of the room. Whereas DanzNewz, fellow Creature, quite likes the coldness of the room. *Nova enjoys Lipton Iced Tea and Fruit Gushers and is still waiting on a sponsorship deal.